


It isn't real

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco gets a note one morning, and Harry gets something else.Draco can't communicate well and really needs to have more faith in their relationship.





	It isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to create a list of basic prompts just to try and get myself motivated back into writing. For this one, it was a random song, and that song is ...... How To Save A Life! Un-beta'd but I am looking for a beta for the future, so hmu!

Getting home that night was a nightmare. The rain battered down on every car, impeding the view and slowing down traffic. _But at least they were warm._

Harry walked quietly down the street, passing someone every now and again, jogging to get out of the rain, umbrellas and hoods up.

Draco would be at home waiting for him. He knew he'd had to get home hours ago, but he'd gotten lost and the time had slipped away from him. Finally he was able to find his street, but by that time it was pouring and the few cabs still out had zipped by before he could stop them. The walk was about twenty minutes, so even in the rain it wouldn't be too bad.

By the time he got there, the house was warm and dark, but taking off his soaking jacket he could see a little light traveling down the stairs from their room. He smiled, shaking his head a little as he thought about what he'd told Draco earlier. _Don't wait up for me. _He never listens.

Trudging up the stairs in just his socks and pants, Harry began to feel trepidation. It was quiet. Usually he would hear Draco laughing, reading his ridiculous novels or listening to the radio quietly as he worked. Sometimes he would hum along to the song, but he was never this quiet. 

Pushing open the door slowly, he took in the sight before him.

The room was bare. Pictures that usually took up space on the dresser were knocked down, some simply missing. Drawers we're open at random, half empty, and the shoes near the closet that had sat there for almost three years were gone. Draco sat stiffly on the very edge of their bed, and large suitcase packed at his feet.

"Draco…?" Harry asked quietly, afraid his voice would crack. A pressure at the back of his throat prevented him from saying more. He felt as though he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, not even glancing at Harry. "I know that this may seem sudden, but I don't think I can do this anymore." His words seemed robotic, and Harry put his hand to his throat trying to ease some of the pressure there, trying to get words out. His eyes moved frantically about the room, searching for any lingering sign of Draco anywhere. The quilt his mother had gotten them three Christmases ago was missing, as was the painting they had bought for above their five year anniversary. Nothing remained, and Harry could feel his heartbeat as it sped up, his throat tightening further. How long had Draco been thinking about this? Why hadn't he known?

"Draco, please-" his voice cracked, but he stopped caring. "Please tell me this isn't real." Finally he looked back at Draco, but his hair had fallen around his head, hiding his face. "Draco?"

"Harry…I know-"

"Know what!?" Harry shouted, angrily brushing the tears from his eyes. "Talk to me! Why are you doing this?"

Finally Draco glanced up, but quickly glanced away again. "Harry, don't do this."

"Do what? Care?!" Draco flinched when Harry took a step, and suddenly the anger drained out of him, bringing him to his knees. "What went wrong? What did I do?"

"When we met," Draco said, voice wobbling, still not meeting Harry's eyes, "you told me that I wouldn't have to change for you. You said you would always love me."

"I do!" Harry begged. "I always will, that's still true!"

Draco shook his head, and when he looked up his eyes were bloodshot. "I know you want to, but you don't."

Harry could feel his resolve crumbling. His head spun, trying to find where Draco's words came from. 

"I love you." Harry dropped his head into his hands, tears coming freely. "Please don't leave me." 

Draco fell to the floor, his eyes damp, but no tears fell. 

"Harry," Draco whispered, moving over to Harry. "You don't know me." 

Harry didn't look up, but he shook his head. How had everything gotten so fucked? What did he do wrong?

"You don't really know me, Harry." 

"Th-then give me a ch-chance." Harry hiccuped through his words, voice muffled by his hands. Draco cupped his cheeks, and Harry reached out and grabbed onto him, holding tightly. Head hidden in Draco's shoulders, he could feel Draco's fingers running through his hair. He would never get this again. 

Draco would never hold him like this, would never be there to comfort him, not anymore. Harry held on as best he could. He couldn't let Draco go. Not like this.

Draco's fingers stilled and he gently pushed Harry away. Harry's fingers latched on, burying himself further into Draco's neck. His shoulders shook with the intensity of his sobs, but he couldn't let go.

"No! I love you, you bastard!" Draco pushed him harder as Harry scrabbled for his shirt. His head ached, his heart beating a million miles a minute. His fingers shook as panic clawed its way into his body, tightening around his throat. Draco pushed harder, and harder, until finally he pushed Harry away entirely. 

His body crumpled inside itself. _He'd lost him._ He fell to the floor, coughing and gagging as his brain tried to comprehend the loss. _Draco's arms couldn't hold him together anymore. His_ arms came up over his eyes, tears nonstop as he gasped for breath. _He'd lost the only person he trusted. The only one who cared. The only person he loved_. _Was this his fault?_

Draco sat up, watching as the only person he loved screamed. It was a unique kind of torture, knowing that he'd been the cause of this pain. _But you're going to be fine. You'll heal. You'll find yourself again, this time without this person who you think I am. You're going to be alright._

Draco repeated his mantra as he slowly and painfully got up, Harry's cries and whimpers following his down the hall, filled with pictures of them and their families. 

_"Are you sure?"_

_ "Of course I am. They'll love you." _

_ "But I-" _

_ "Make me happy. And I love you. That's all they care about. _

_ ~°~ _

_ "Mother can be a pain, but she loves me." _

_ "'Pain' is an understatement." _

_ "That is my mother you're talking about, Potter." _

_ "Harry." _

_ "What?" _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you too, but-" _

_ "And people that love each other, call each other by their first names, Draco." _

_ "Fine. That's my mother you're talking about, Harry." _

_ "Much better." _

_ ~°~ _

_ "When Harry first told me he was dating Malfoy, at first I didn't believe him. I thought it was some sort of sick joke. Honestly, Malfoy? The biggest pray to exist, Malfoy? The guy who-" _

_ "Ron." _

_ "Alright, alright. I never believed that they would last-" _

_ "Ron!" _

_ "BUT they proved me wrong. Harry has never been happier, and even though it was shocking at first, it is obvious they both made the right choice. Happy fifth anniversary, guys!" _

  


Draco ran from the memories, from their house, from the broken boy upstairs. The rain was battered down. Him as soon as he stepped outside. And he let it out. He screamed and shouted and kicked and, as the energy drained from him, he clutched at his hair, tugging on it. What was he doing? He turned to go back inside, but his mind flashed back, and he stopped. The letter was still in his pocket. He took it out and reread it, tear stains and rain making it difficult to read. But that didn't matter. He'd memorized it. He crumpled it up and pushed it deep into his pocket. As he did, he felt something in the pocket that he hadn't noticed before.

Suddenly he became aware of the fact that the jacket wasn't his, but Harry's. Slowly, fear spreading like ice through his veins, he fingered the velvet box, before shucking the jacket entirely.

_It isn't real._

He grabbed onto his suitcase, Apparating to Pansy's house. He banged on the door, unable to stop the tears. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, but the tears never faltered. Pansy opened the door, her pout sliding quickly off her face as she took Draco in. She ushered him inside without a word, and he glanced back outside. 

_It isn't real_.

It isn't real.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on Tumblr @coveringupawkwardnesswithhumor


End file.
